Die Lüge der Malfoys
by elli me
Summary: Diese Geschichte dreht sich um Lilie Malfoy, die kleine Schwester von Draco Malfoy und die Jahre ihrer Schulzeit.
1. Kapitel 1 Wieder Zuhause

**Die Lüge der Malfoys**

**Disclaimer: **

Mir gehören die Charaktere und alle Ähnlichkeiten zu J. Harry-Potter Geschichte nicht. Ich nutze sie nur um mit ihnen zu spielen.

**Zusammenfassung: **

Hallo, ich bin Elli und diese Geschichte dreht sich um Lilie Malfoy, die kleine Schwester von Draco Malfoy und die Jahre ihrer Schulzeit.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ( Kommis erwünscht :-) )

**Prolog:**

Lilie Malfoy ist die kleine Schwester von Draco Malfoy und die Tochter von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy. Lilie hat statt dem Rest ihrer Familie rote Haare und hat sonst eigentlich überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeiten mit ihnen.

**Kapitel 1:**

Ich kam gerade von meiner BFF wieder. „Mum, bin wieder da!", rief ich und ging zu meinem Bruder ins Zimmer, setzte mich auf sein Bett und sagte: „Hi Bruderherz, dreimal darfst du raten wen ich mit Chantal getroffen habe: die Weasleys und Potter!"

„War das Schlammblut Granger auch dabei?", fragte mein Bruder.

„Wer ist das?", fragte ich.

„Ein eingebildetes braun Haariges Halbblut", antwortete er.

„IIhh wie eklig, also eine Braunhaarige war dabei.", sagte ich angeekelt.

Da rief meine Mutter mich und ich lief runter.

„Fehlt dir noch was für die Schule?" fragte sie.

„ÄÄHHÄÄ...ja...ähä...nein, also doch ein paar Sachen." sagte ich.

„Du hast nichts geholt? Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du die Sachen holen sollst und nicht andere Sachen," sagte meine Mutter enttäuscht.

„Doch ein paar Sachen habe ich, aber nicht alles," meine Mum sah mich immer noch enttäuscht an. „Ich konnte nichts dafür da waren so viele Klamotten und süße Jungs," ich versuchte mich raus zu reden.

„Ist schon gut, dein Bruder braucht auch noch neue Sachen und dann können wir deine Sachen auch mit holen", sagte meine Mutter.


	2. Kapitel 2 Der Brief

**Disclaimer: **

Mir gehören die Charaktere und alle Ähnlichkeiten zu J. Harry-Potter Geschichte nicht. Ich nutze sie nur um mit ihnen zu spielen.

**Kapitel 2: Der Brief **

Eine halbe Stunde später fuhren wir los. Wir holten die Sachen und als wir wieder zu Hause waren, ging ich in mein Zimmer.

Da lag ein Brief auf meinem Bett, ich öffnete ihn und las ihn. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen, da stand, dass ich am Freitag um 13:44 Uhr vor einem Muggel gezaubert haben soll.

Da kam mein Bruder in mein Zimmer. Ich versteckte den Brief aber zu spät, er hat ihn schon gesehen. Er fragte: „Was hast du da?"

„Äähhää gar... nichts...wieso?" stotterte ich.

„Doch du hast da was, gib mal her ", er jagte mich durch mein Zimmer, um den Brief zu bekommen, als unser Vater ins Zimmer kam.

„Was ist das für ein Lärm" meckerte er uns an.

„Lilie hat einen Brief und sie zeigt ihn nicht. Der sieht so aus als käme er aus dem Ministerium" verpetzte mein Bruder mich.

„Lilie, gib den Brief her", mein Vater nahm den Brief und las ihn, als er ihn durchgelesen hatte, sagte er ärgerlich:„Wie oft haben wir dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht vor Muggeln zaubern sollst."

„Ich habe gar nicht vor Muggeln gezaubert. Freitag war ich mit Chantal shoppen. Um 13:44 Uhr waren wir bei Ollivanders, um Chantal einen Zauberstab zu holen, frag sie doch!" versuchte ich meinen Vater zu erklären, aber er glaubte mir nicht.

„Du hast bis zur Anhörung Hausarrest," rief er und ging aus meinem Zimmer.

Ich sah ihm hinterher, bis mein Bruder fragte: „Ist alles gut?"

Ich fing an zu weinen und schluchzte:„Nichts ist gut, ich habe Hausarrest und muss zu einer Anhörung für was, was ich gar nicht getan habe."

Ich fing noch doller an zu weinen und mein Bruder nahm mich in seinen Arm und er versuchte mich zu trösten. Als ich mich beruhigt hatte sagte mein Bruder:„Komm lass uns runter gehen und was essen."

„Nein, ich gehe nicht mehr runter so lange wir nicht nach Hogwarts fahren." sagte ich und setzte mich auf mein Bett.

„Na gut, dann hole ich dir was zu essen," meinte Draco und ging runter. Nach ca. 15 Minuten kam mein Vater hoch und schrie: „Du kommst jetzt sofort runter und isst was!"

„Nein, ich gehe nicht runter!" schrie ich ihn an.

Er klatschte mir eine und zerrte mich die Treppe runter. Ich schrie und versuchte mich los zu reißen aber er war stärker. Er zehrte mich ins Esszimmer und ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl wir aßen schweigend. Nachdem ich gegessen hatte ging ich sofort in mein Bett und schlief ein, jeden Fall tat ich das damit mein Bruder nicht rüber kam. In Wirklichkeit lag ich mindestens bis Mitternacht im Bett und hab geheult.


	3. Kapitel 3 Die Anhörung

**Kapitel 3: Anhörung**

Ich wachte auf, weil meine Katze auf mein Bett gesprungen war. Ich zog mir was richtiges an. Mit der weile war es 14:45 Uhr. Ich ging runder und versuchte meinen Eltern aus den weg zu gehen. Es gelang mir auch, ich ging in die Küche wo 10 Hauselfen dabei waren die Küche sauber zu machen. Ich ging zum Tisch da saß mein Bruder, er sah auf als ich mich gesetzt hatte.

„Wie geht's dir?",fragte mich mein Bruder.

„Wie soll ich an fangen? Schlecht!Wie wurdest du dich fühlen wen du zur einer Anhörung musstest" motzte ich ihn an.

„Entschuldigung das ich nachgefragt habe.", wollte er sich in Entschuldigen.

„Ist schon gut ist nicht deine schuld. Wie spät ist es?"

„Um drei"sagte er.

„Was ich muss los" im selben Moment kam mein Dad in die Küche

„Lilie komm wir müssen los" er nahm meine Hand und zehrte mich zum Kamin wir flohten ins Ministerium. Da an gekommen gingen wir sofort in die Abteilung für Anhörungen. Vor der Tür wartete Chantal sie kam uns entgegen gelaufen und umarmte mich.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Chani.

„Wieso denken alle das ich was getan habe?"

„Irgendwas musst du getan haben." meinte Chantal.

„Ich habe..."aber ich konnte nicht weiter reden den wir worden rein gelassen. Ich musste mich in die Mitte setzten hinter mir saßen Dad und vor mir der Richter. Er sagte: „Lilie Malfoy Adoptivtochter von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy leibliche Tochter von Molly und Arthur Weasley."  
„Was da müssen sie was verwechselt haben, ich bin das leibliche Kind von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy." ich sah zu ihn hoch er sah mein Dad an und sagte:„Ja da muss wohl was vertauscht worden sein. Du wurdest erwischt wie du vor Muggeln gezaubert hast ist das richtig?"

„Ich habe nicht am Freitag vor Muggeln gezaubert. Am Freitag war ich mit meiner Freundin shoppen um 13:44 Uhr war ich mit ihr bei Ollivanders und da haben wir ihr einen Zauberstab gekauft. Ich habe Chantal als Zeugen mitgebracht."

„Dann soll sie nach vorne kommen."sagte er und Chantal kam nach vorne.„Stimmt dass, das Miss Malfoy mit ihnen in der Winkelgasse war?"

„Ja sie war mit mir in der Winkelgasse und sie hat nicht gezaubert."

„Gut dann gibt es keinen Grund mehr Miss Malfoy hier fest zu halten sie können gehen." Wir gingen ich sagte:„Danke Chantal"

„Wo für?"„Da für das du ihn so gut über redest hast."

„Keine Ursache!" Ich und Dad flohten nach Haus und ich ging gleich ins Bett.


	4. Kapitel 4 Auf zum Gleiß 9 34

Als ich auf wachte guckte ich auf die Uhr  
„Scheiße," sagte ich, „in 2 Stunden müssen wir los sonst verpassen wir den Zug!" Ich sprang auf zog mir was anderes an, flitzte runter, aß etwas, rannte wieder hoch, schnappte meine Koffer und trug sie runter. Dort warteten meine Eltern und Draco, sie standen schon am Kamin.  
„Na endlich bist du fertig," sagte mein Bruder nahmen jeder eine Hand voll Flohpulver und flohten zum Bahnsteig 9 dreiviertel. Mein Bruder und ich verabschiedeten uns knapp von unsern Eltern und gingen in den Zug.


	5. kapitel 5 Die Zugfahrt

Wir suchten uns ein leeres Abteil und setzten uns darein. „Kommt Chantal nicht auch dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts?" fragte er mich. „Ja, ich gehe sie gleich suchen," antwortete ich in, im selben Moment kamen vier andere ins Abteil, eine junge Frau und drei junge Männer, alle ungefähr in dem Alter von meinem Bruder. Mein Bruder stand auf und begrüßte die anderen. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, fragte die junge Frau mich unhöflich:„Wer bist du denn."  
„Ich bin Lilie Malfoy die Schwester von Draco und du?",fragte ich sie genauso unhöflich.  
„Ich bin Pansy Parkinson," giftete sie mich an, und wendete sich wieder an meinen Bruder, der sich mit den Männern unterhielt. Ich tat mir das noch eine halbe Stunde an, dann ging ich aus dem Abteil, um Chantal zu suchen. Ich fand sie auch schnell, sie hatte ein ganzes Abteil für sich. Ich setzte mich neben sie und wir quatschten.  
Als wir schon ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gequatscht hatten, kam ein Mädchen in unser Abteil. Als sie im Abteil stand stockte mir der Atem, sie sah genau so aus wie ich!  
Sie fragte:„Habt ihr eine Kröte gesehen…" als sie mich sah stockte ihr auch der Atem.  
„Wer bist du denn!" fauchte ich sie an.  
„Ich bin Ginny Weasley und du?" fragte sie.  
„Ich bin Malfoy, Lilie Malfoy."  
Sie kicherte.  
„Meinst wohl, mein Name ist komisch, was? Wer du bist, muss man ja nicht erst fragen. Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, alle Weasleys haben rotes Haar, Sommersprossen und mehr Kinder, als sie sich leisten können," sagte ich spöttisch.  
Sie sagte:„Du hast doch selber rote Haare!"  
„Ja, aber ich habe keine Sommersprossen und bin reich und habe nur einen Bruder!"  
Ginny ging ohne ein Wort aus dem Abteil.


	6. Kapitel 6 Endlich in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 6: Endlich in Hogwarts **

Eine Stunde später kamen wir in Hogwarts an. Am Bahnhof stand ein Halbriese, er rief:„ Alle Erstklässler zu mir!"

Als alle da waren sagte er wieder: „Hallo, mein Name ist Hagrid, ich bin der Wildhüter von Hogwarts."

Wir gingen zu einem See, wo ganz viele Boote waren. Ich setzte mich mit Chantal und zwei süße Jungs in das Boot. Sie hießen Riley und Daniel. Es fuhr von selbst los. Als wir in der Mitte des Sees waren, blieb das Boot stehen, weil hinter uns ein Junge ins Wasser gefallen war. Wir lachten den Rest des Weges. Als wir vor dem Tor standen wartete eine alte Hexe auf uns.

Sie sagte: „Willkommen in Hogwarts mein Name ist Professor McGonagall, in Kürze wird entschieden in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor sind die vier Häuser Hogwarts. Euer Haus wird für die nächsten sieben Jahre eure Familie sein."

Dann gingen wir in die Große Halle, alles war geschmückt: Es gab vier Tische, da saßen die verschiedenen Häuser. Ich sah mich schon neben meinen Bruder sitzen. Mein Bruder lächelte mir zu. Als wir vor einer Tribüne standen, auf dem ein Stuhl und ein Hut war.

Professor McGonagall sagte: „Das ist der Sprechende Hut, er entscheidet in welches Haus ihr kommt. Ich werde euren Namen aufrufen und ihr kommt nach oben und setzt euch auf den Stuhl!"

Sie rief:„ Luisa Greengrass!"

Das Mädchen setzte sich auf den Stuhl und McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf, sofort rief der Hut: „Slytherin".

Der Slytherin Tisch klatschte.

McGonagall rief: „Chantal Braun!"

Auch sie setzte sie auf den Stuhl und auch bei ihr sagte der Hut sofort Slytherin.

Dann sagte McGonagall: „Ginny Weasley."

Das Mädchen, das wir schon im Zug gesehen ging zum Stuhl und setzte sich.

Der Hut sagte:„ Schon wieder eine Weasley, na da weiß ich schon wo dich hin stecke. Gryffindor!"

Sie ging zum Gryffindor Tisch und er klatschte.

Dann rief McGonagall: "Lilie Malfoy!"

Ich guckte nochmal kurz zu meinem Bruder und er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und die Lehrerin setzte mir den Hut auf.

Der Sprechende Hut sagte: „Mhh..interessant. Eine ganze Familie in Gryffindor und doch gehörst du nach Slytherin. SLYTHERIN!" Damit ging ich glücklich zu meinem Bruder. Als ich zum laut klatschenden Tisch ging grübelte ich kurz über die Bemerkung des Hutes nach, als ich aber am Tisch ankam nahm mich mein Bruder mich in den Arm und ich vergaß den Hut.

Ich setzte mich zwischen meinen Bruder und Chantal.

„Cool, wir sind zusammen in einem Haus, dass war zwar klar aber trotzdem!"

Dumbledore sagte:„ Willkommen zu neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!" er setzte sich.

Ich fragte meinen Bruder:„ Was hat der denn?"

„Keine Ahnung der ist immer so."

Wir aßen was und als wir fertig waren, trete mich wieder um, weil Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen begonnen hat.

„Ähm – jetzt, da wir alle gefüttert und getränkt sind nur noch ein paar Worte. Ich habe ein paar Mitteilungen zum Schuljahresbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Wald auf unseren Ländereien für Schüler verboten ist. Und einige von den älteren Schüler möchte ich nahelegen, sich daran zu erinnern. Außerdem hat mich Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, gebeten, auch daran zu erinnern, dass in den Pausen auf den Fluren nicht gezaubert werden darf. Die Quidditch -auswahl findet in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahres statt. Alle, die gerne in die Hausmannschaften spielen wollen, mögen sich an Madam Hooch wenden. Und nun, bevor wir zu Bett gehen, singen wir die Schulhymne!" rief Dumbledore.

Er fuchtelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab, als ob er eine Fliege von der Spitze verscheuern wollte, und ein langer goldener Faden schwebte daraus hervor, stieg hoch über die Tische und nahm, sich windend wie eine Schlange, die Gestalt von Wörter an. Alle fingen an zu singen:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,  
bring uns was Schönes bei.  
Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,  
wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei.  
Denn noch sind unsre Köpfe leer,  
voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen,  
wir wollen nun alles erlernen,  
was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen.  
Gib dein Bestes - wir Könnens gebrauchen,  
unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen!

„Aah, Musik ein Zauber, der alles in den Schatten stellt, was wir hier treiben. Und nun in die Betten!" (aus: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen)

„Die Erstklässler zu mir!", rief der Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin. Chantal und ich gingen zu ihm. Er ging direkt in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen, gingen ich und Chani gleich in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Es waren noch alle Betten frei wir suchten uns die Betten aus, die am nächsten zum Badezimmer waren. Wir packten unsere Sachen aus, langsam füllte sich der Raum.

Chantal und ich gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu meinem Bruder. „Na, und wie gefällt euch das hier?", ich setzte mich neben Draco. Wir redeten noch mit den anderen, so gegen 11Uhr gingen Chantal und ich dann ins Bett.


	7. Kapitel 7 Die erste Stunde ZauberTränke

**Kapitel 7: Die erste Stunde Zauber-Tränke**

Um 7 Uhr wachten wir beide gleichzeitig auf, es war Freitagmorgen. Wir machten uns fertig und gingen mit ein paar anderen Schülern in die Große Halle. Chani und ich waren jetzt schon beliebt, also konnte es nur noch besser werden.

Als wir in der Großen Halle ankamen setzte ich mich neben Draco, Chantal neben mich und die anderen gegenüber und neben uns. Wir aßen was und sprachen über dies und das.

Nach dem Essen hatten wir unsere erste Stunde Zauber-Tränke obwohl wir schon 3 Wochen hier waren, denn Snape war irgendwo gewesen. Snape war unser Lehrer. Als Chantal und ich ein Platz gefunden hatten und uns gesetzt hatten kam Snape.

Er sagte: „Guten Morgen, meine neuen Schüler. Ich bin euer Zauber-Tränke Lehrer: Professor Severus Snape. Möchte irgendwer Schokofrösche haben?"

„Was hat der denn? Sonst ist er doch immer griesgrämig und würde nie Schokofrösche verteilen!" fragte Chantal mich.

„Keine Ahnung, als ich in das letzte Mal gesehen hatte war er noch der alte. Mein Vater wird nicht froh sein, dass er sich zu einem Looser verändert hat und das in drei Wochen, neuer Rekord. Als Nächstes wird er ein rosafarbenes Tutu tragen."

Snape war gerade fertig mit austeilen und sagte: „Also gut wir fangen jetzt mit den Unterricht an. Kann mir einer von Ihnen sagen wie viele Treppen es in Hogwarts gibt?"

Ich meldete mich als erste und er nahm mich dran „Erstens: einhundertundzweiundvierzig Treppen und Zweitens: Was hat das mit Zauber-Tränke zu tun"

„Nichts, nächste Frage: Miss Braun was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"

„Ähm," ich wusste das Chantal sich mit so was nicht aus kannte und deswegen flüsterte ich ihr zu: „Einen Schlaftrank!"

„Miss Malfoy, ich habe nicht Sie dran genommen, sondern Miss Braun, also halten Sie Ihre Klappe!" er ist also doch kein Weichei mit einem rosafarbenes Tutu, dann muss ich das Tutu wieder in den Schrank hängen. „Also neuer Versuch Miss Braun: Wo würden sie suchen, wenn Sie mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müssten?" ich hoffte, dass sie das wüsste.

„In einem Magen von einer Ziege, aber ich wurde das nicht machen, weil dann wahrscheinlich meine Fingernägel abbrechen würden!" sagte sie. „Das ist richtig, Miss Malfoy: Was ist der Unterschied Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"

„Keine Ahnung, denn es gibt keinen", sagte ich.

„Gut, die Stunde ist zu Ende!" Alle gingen raus.

Auf dem Flur fragte mich Chantal: „Wie so haben wir jetzt schon Schluss wir hätten erst in einer halben Stunde Schluss?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ein anderes Thema, woher wusstest du so viel über Zauber-Tränke?", fragte mich Chani verblüfft.

„ Mein Bruder ist ein Ass in Zauber-Tränke. Er hat mir viel darüber beigebracht", sagte ich.


	8. Kapitel 8 Verteidigung gegen die DK

**Kapitel 8: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste **

Wir gingen zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wir hatten mit den Gryffindors Unterricht. Wir warteten auf unseren Plätzen auf Professor Lockhart.

„Guck Weasley an, wie cool sie sich fühlt, nur weil sie ein paar kleine Freunde hat. Armselig!" meinte Chani.

Riley und Daniel kamen und setzten sich vor uns und drehten sich zu uns um.

Daniel meinte: „Ja, ach nee, sie findet sich voll cool. Die sind voll unnötig, gut das Vol..." Daniel konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn in dem Moment kam Professor Lockhart und er sagte: „Guten Tag, meine ersten und neuen Schüler. Ich bin der gut aussehende und charmante Professor Lockhart...", eine Gryffindorin, aus der letzte Reihe fiel vom Stuhl, als er das sagte.

Ich dachte nur: OMG, wie peinlich! Voldemort ist auch berühmt und bei ihm fallen sie nur um wenn er sie umbringt. Lockhart fing wieder an zu sprechen: „Bring bitte jemand die junge Dame in den Kranken-Flügel. Also, ich bin euer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer. Ich dachte wir fangen erst mal mit einem einfachen Zauber an. Miss Malfoy bitte kommen Sie nach vorne!" ich ging nach vorne und stellte mich vor Lockhart, er sagte: „Wir fangen am besten mit Expiliarmus an. Sie..."

„Sie müssen es mir nicht erklären!" unterbrach ich ihn, und sprach dann den Zauberspruch:„Expiliarmus!"

Professor Lockhart war da drauf nicht eingestellt und sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand.

„Gut gemacht Miss Malfoy, 10 Hauspunkte (HP's) für Slytherin!" sagte Professor Lockhart und ich setzte mich wieder.

„Wo hast du das gelernt? Du überraschst mich immer wieder, obwohl wir uns schon kennen, seit wir, keine Ahnung, 3 Monate alt waren oder so", sagte Chantal erstaunt.

Ich flüsterte: „Hallo, mein Dad ist ein Todesser, er hat mir schon mit 6 irgendwelche Zauber beigebracht. Das weißt du doch, " der Unterricht war dann auch schnell zu Ende.

Wir hatten noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Dann gingen wir zum Mittagessen, danach hatten Chantal und ich noch Zauberkunst und Muggelkunde, wo wir eigentlich nur herumgealbert haben! Dann, endlich hatten wir Schluss!


	9. Kapitel 9 Im Verbotenen Wald

**Kapitel 9: Im Verbotenen Wald**

Wir gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten uns auf die Couch.

„Und was wollen wir heute noch machen?", fragte Riley.

„Wir können doch zum See gehen", meinte Chantal.

„Oder wir gehen in den Verbotenen Wald!", sagte ich darauf hin, „oder habt ihr Angst?"

„Spinnst du! Was ist, wenn Dumbledore das erfährt. Dann fliegen wir von der Schule!", meckerte so ein Mädchen, das mir und Chani immer hinterher läuft, sie hieß Luisa, glaube ich.

„Was hast du denn? Wir sind doch nicht so dumm und lassen uns erwischen! Also, wer kommt jetzt mit?"; fragte ich.

Alle kamen mit, außer diese Luisa.

Wir gingen an Hagrids Hütte entlang und standen vor dem Verbotenen Wald. Ich ging ein Schritt vor und drehte mich um, und fragte: „Kommt ihr jetzt oder seid ihr doch zu feige?"

Ich drehte mich einfach wieder um und ging in den Wald, die anderen folgten mir.

Nach einer Weile holte mich Riley ein und sagte: „Na", ich sah ihn kurz an und fragte: „Was willst du?"

„Nichts, darf ich nicht neben dir gehen?", er gab mir einen Zettel in die Hand und ging wieder zu Daniel.

Auf einmal hörten wir hinter uns Hufgetrippel. Chantal fing an zu schreien; hinter uns stand eine Herde von ungefähr 50 Zentauren.

„Und…. jetzt?" fragte Chantal mich mit einer sehr zittrigen Stimme. „Keine Ahnung, ich glaube abhauen, oder so!" wir schrieen und rannten an den Zentauren vorbei, wir rannten bis an den Rand des Waldes. Wir alle keuchten und starrten in den Wald.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte uns eine tiefe Stimme, ich drehte mich um und sah das Hagrid vor mir stand.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!" sagte ich zu ihm und ging dann an ihm vorbei. Die anderen folgten mir und wir gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	10. Kapitel 10 Der Brief

**Kapitel 10: Der Brief**

Als wir im Gemeinschaftsraum waren setzten wir uns auf die Couch. Luisa saß immer noch auf den Sessel auf dem sie saß, als wir gegangen waren. „Ihr seid schon da, ich dachte ihr wolltet den Tag im Verbotenen Wald verbringen?"

„ Ähhh… achso...ähm... ja also wir waren auch schon dort aber wir hatten dann keine Lust darauf", meinte ich ohne genau zu wissen, um was es ging, denn ich hatte den Brief von Riley gelesen. Dort stand:

_***Liebe Lilie,**_

_**Ich wollte dich fragen ob du heute Abend nach dem Essen,**_ _**vielleicht Lust hast mit mir zum See zu gehen und ein bisschen Spazieren zu gehen oder so. Wenn ja, dann sag bitte bei mir Bescheid.**_

_**dein Riley.* **_

„Chani, kommst du mit hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal?" fragte ich Chantal.

„Okay", antwortete Chani darauf hin und ging mir hinterher. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und Chani sich auf ihres und fragte: „Was möchtest du?" ich gab ihr den Brief. Sie las ihn durch und sagte dann:„Ohhh wie süßßßß!" meinte Chani.

„Ich weiß, ich bin mir bloß nicht sicher, was ich anziehen soll", sagte ich und zeigte auf mein riesigen Schrank, der beinahe platzte, weil er so voll war.

„Da kann ich dir gleich helfen. Hast du Riley überhaupt Bescheid gesagt?" „Nee warte mal!" ich griff neben mein Bett und nahm aus meiner Tasche einen Zettel und meine Feder und schrieb auf den Zettel:

_***Lieber Riley,**_

_**Ich möchte sehr gerne mit dir an den See gehen. **_

_**HDL deine Lilie.***_

Ich gab ihn Chantal und sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nach ein paar Minuten kam sie wieder und sagte: „So, alles erledigt außer dein Outfit... mhhh was passt denn bloß am besten?" sie ging zu meinem Schrank und öffnete ihn und da passierte es wovor ich schon die ganze Zeit Angst hatte: Mein Schrank platzte. Die ganzen Sachen fielen auf Chani. Ich kugelte mich vor lachen auf meinem Bett.

„Das ist nicht witzig!" meckerte Chani, aber sie lachte selber.

„So, Spaß bei Seite, wir müssen jetzt ein Outfit aussuchen!" meinte Chani dann nach 'ner Weile.

„Aber wie soll ich mich so schnell umziehen?" fragte ich sie.

„Entweder, du isst nichts und gehst gleich zum See, oder du machst deinen Umhang da vor ", meinte Chantal. Ich ging auf den Haufen Klamotten zu und nahm welche in die Hand. Chani fragte: „Was soll es überhaupt für ein Stil sein?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich denke mal ganz normal oder so, " sagte ich und ging zu dem Haufen Klamotten.

„Die Schuluniform oder welche?" fragte Chani.

„Nee, eher 'ne Jeans und eine Bluse oder so, " ich nahm ein paar Sachen und zeigte sie ihr.

„Ja, das ist gut. Kommst du dann auch mit zum Essen, oder nicht?"

„Nee, ich hab keinen Hunger!" sagte ich und ging ins Bad, um mich umzuziehen.

„Ich gehe dann jetzt los, okay Süße?" sagte Chantal bevor sie runter ging.


	11. Kapitel 11 Am See

**Kapitel 11: Am See**

Als Chani dann gegangen war, ging ich zum See.

Ich setzte mich auf einen Stein und wartete.

Ich hörte hinter mir Schritte, drehte mich um und sah, nicht wie erhofft Riley, sondern Draco und die eingebildete Schlampe Parkinson! „Was machst du hier?" fragte mich mein Bruder. „Sitzen, und du?" „Das meine ich nicht! Wieso bist du hier am See!" schrie er mich an und im selben Moment kam Riley. Ich guckte Riley kurz an und sagte dann zu meinem Bruder: „Das geht dich genau so wenig was an, wie es mich was an geht, was du mit dieser billigen Tusse machst!", diese sah mich wütend an, aber das interessierte mich nicht, ich ging mit Riley weiter Richtung See. Als wir am Wasser waren, stellte Riley sich mir gegenüber und sagte: „Als ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe, hab ich dich geliebt und ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir zusammen sein möchtest?" mir stockte der Atem ich liebte ihn zwar aber was soll ich nur sagen, denn so sicher war ich mir auch nicht. Aber bei einer Sache war ich mir ganz sicher: Es gibt doch noch hübsche und gleichzeitig romantische Jungen. Nicht so welche wie Zuhause, die mich immer nur ausgenutzt haben, weil ich so hübsch bin. „Also ich liebe dich auch, aber ich habe einfach nur Angst das du wie die anderen Jungs bist und mich nur ausnutzt." „Nein ich könnte dich nie verarschen, dafür liebe ich dich viel zu doll mein Schatz, aber wenn ...", ich unterbrach ihn indem ich ihn küsste, nach ein paar Sekunden löste er seine Lippen von meinen und sagte:„ Möchtest du denn jetzt mit mir zusammen sein?", ich nickte nur und küsste ihn nochmal. Der Kuss dauerte jetzt bloß noch viel länger. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch lenkten mich so ab, dass ich noch nicht mal merkte, dass in einiger Entfernung Draco mit dieser dummen Parkinson stand. Sie sagte zu hin: „Omg, wie lang küssen sie sich? Wir sind doch schon viel länger zusammen und du hast mich noch nie so lang geküsst, das finde ich gemein!" „Ja ja", mein Bruder küsste sie halbherzig und starrte mich und Riley wieder an. „So meinte ich es nicht, weißt du was, ich gehe jetzt lieber wieder rein, mit dir ist mir das zu dumm." Sie ging hoch. Wir hörten auf uns zu küssen und ich sagte: „Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt zurück gehen!", „Ich komme gleich nach mein Schatz." Ich ging verwirrt in Richtung Schule. Als ich fast am Schloß war kam mein Bruder. „Was hast du am See gemacht?", fragte er mich und pakte mich am Arm.

„ Nichts, was dich angeht und lass mich los, du tust mir weh"

„Wieso küsst ihr auch?"

„Was interessiert dich das? Es ist wohl meine Sache mit wem ich zusammen bin! Lass mich jetzt los ich will ins Bett."

Ich ging ins Bett als ich mich bettfertig gemacht hatte setzte ich mich auf mein Bett und erzählte Chani alles.


End file.
